1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wide-angle lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, lenses used for vehicles and extreme sports have been continuously developed toward wide field of view. However, variations of the ambient temperatures of lenses used for vehicles and extreme sports are comparative large. Therefore, these lenses are required to have the ability of resistance to variations of the ambient temperature as well as wide field of view. The well-known wide-angle lens is not perfect and still needs improvement in order to meet the requirements of wide field of view and resistance to variations of the ambient temperature simultaneously.